In recent years, in order to improve fuel economy, an automatic engine stop/start system, which automatically stops an engine when a vehicle is stopped and restarts the engine using a starter at a time of starting the vehicle, has been widespread. Further, in JP 2006-200370 A (Patent Literature 1), there is proposed a technique in which the engine is automatically stopped when a predetermined condition for an engine automatic stop (for example, a state where an accelerator is not depressed for a predetermined time or more) is satisfied during traveling of the vehicle, and the power transmission path between the engine and the wheels is disengaged so that the vehicle coasts while minimizing reduction in speed, thereby further reducing fuel consumption.
Furthermore, in JP 5531915 B2 (Patent Literature 2), there is proposed a technique in which a starting clutch stands by in a state of half engagement when generation of the latest engine restart request is predicted on the basis of an operation amount of a brake pedal, vehicle speed, and the like during an eco-run operation in which fuel supply is stopped and the vehicle is caused to run by coasting, thereby improving acceleration responsiveness.